Wolverine VS Edward Scissorhands/Rap Meanings
'Edward Scissorhands:' It's the greatest clawed being that has ever stand! (Scissorhands says the greatest clawed being is here.) But it ain't Old Man Logan, It's Edward Scissorhands! (However he says it's not Wolverine but Edward Scissorhands. This also references to the comic book storyline, Old Man Logan.) You set the healing factor to the maximum (Wolverine has Healing Factor powers that heals his body through tough wounds in a few seconds however...) When Marvel killed you off with your own Adamantium (...Marvel Comics, the creator of Wolverine, killed him off by melted Adamantium, the metal that creates Wolverine's bones.) Cut you up Buttercup! From the scissors which I carry (Scissorhands compares Wolverine to Buttercup, a character from The PowerPuff Girls who acts tough and wants to fight villains all the time, thus comparing Wolverine to a little girl superhero in which Scissorhands will cut.) While Mariko lies in your claws before you got married (Mariko was Wolverine's lover who died before they got married.) While I may be polite and contain a voice so soothe (Throughout the movie, Edward Scissorhands, Scissorhands is very polite to people and has a very soft voice.) But if you anger me, I'll be more wild than Sabretooth! (However, Scissorhands says if Wolverine angers him, he'll go wild on Wolverine in a way similiar to the supervillain and arch-rival of Wolverinem, Sabretooth.) 'Wolverine:' Bub, you better watch what you say to me (Wolverine usually calls people "Bub" as he warns Scissorhands to be careful with what he says to Wolverine or else...) Before I mix you up like your girly ballet (...he'll mix him into pieces as he compares it to the mixed ballet review of Edward Scissorhands in which Wolverine calls girly since Ballet is commonly known for girls.) Your only skill is the art of trimming down hedges (In the film, Scissorhands trims down people's hedges in which Wolverine says it's his only skill.) I'd rather have Sweeney Todd be cutting my edges (Sweeney Todd is a barber from the film with the same name that's also directed by Burton and the character played by Depp. Wolverine is known for his hair having a square edge and Edward Scissorhands was also a barber in his film however, Wolverine says he trusts Sweeney more in trimming his hair.) Cause I set the fans to hype, when I lay down a swipe (Fans of Wolverine get excited when Wolverine brings his claws out for action.) On Canadian Stereotypes cause I don't play nice! (A common stereotype in Canada is being overly nice which is the exact opposite of Wolverine. This also references Wolverine's quote "I don't play nice.") Compare this to Rock, Paper, Scissors while you may cut Bill (Wolverine compares this rap to a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors where Scissrohands represent scissors and Wolverine admits he may cut Bill, a living paper from The School House Rock song, I'm Just A Bill, however....) My raps are as strong as The Thing, I'll be unbeatable! (Wolverine insists that his raps are as strong as The Thing, a rock hero also from Marvel, in which since Rock always beats scissors, Wolverine will always beat Scissorhands.) 'Edward Scissorhands:' That Rock, Paper, Scissors line was undoubtably lame! (Scissorhands dislikes Wolverine's line.) It's no wonder why Deadpool has taken all your fame! (Deadpool was a character in Wolverine who overtime got as popular as Wolverine himself due to his comedic killer personality.) From a Dark Mansion, I find a family which I was Fortunate (Scissorhands was with an inventor who died as he would live in a dark mansion all alone until a woman named Peg found him and took him as a family member in which he said he lucky unlike Wolverine who...) While 20th Century Fox left you with X-Men: Origins (...ended up getting the 20 Century Fox film, X-Men: Origins - Wolverine, which recieved poor reviews.) I created the town's snow from ice sculptures, so call me a genius (Scissorhands creates the town's snow from Ice Sculptures he creates in which he brags to Wolverine to call him a genius unlike Wolverine who...) While you're still killing loved ones just like Phoenix (....Killed more loved ones like The Phoenix to save the galaxy as she went evil.) I'll let this Terminator Skeleton just be gone (Wolverine has a metal skeleton similiar to The Terminator in which Scissorhands wants Wolverine to go away.) and any other clawed foes will beat me, I'll tell them to dream on! (Scissorhands says no other clawed foes will match up against him as he says To Dream On meaning they are unlikely to beat him. This also foreshadows Freddy Krueger as Dream On is a word on word play for Freddy's murders through dreams.) (Freddy's Theme happens as Krueger kills Scissorhands) (Freddy kills Scissorhands.) 'Freddy Krueger:' Hehe looks like this is the 2nd time I killed Johnny Depp! Am I Right? (Freddy jokes at Wolverine about killing Scissorhands as he was played by Johnny Depp who was also in Nightmare on Elm Street as he was killed off by Freddy.) 'Wolverine:' Announcer! Who is this guy? (Wolverine asks about this mysterious opponent.) 'The Announcer:' Well, while I was reaching you guys, I fell asleep and when I woke up in the dream world, I found Jason Voorhees watching Friday. But then when I turned around, a guy with some claws came out and threatened me! He said if he wasn't in this battle, He's gonna slice my neck off! So ummmmm ladies and gentlemen uh a suprise 3rd party from Elm Street comes in FREEEEEEEEDDDDDDYYYYY KRRRRUUUUEEEGEERRRR! (The Announcer explains the situation then proceeds to announce Freddy Krueger as a 3rd Party Rapper.) 'Freddy Krueger:' Welcome to my world James! This won't be like Hot Topic (Wolverine's other name is James in which Freddy welcomes him and promises him it won't be like Scissorhands who is gothic compared to the gothic store, Hot Topic.) So ignore the dead Burton character who's too gothic! (Scissorhands was created by Tim Burton as Freddy says to ignore the dead body he murdered as he was too edgy for this fight.) He's in Freddy's Nightmare now! I'll be The Entertainer! (Freddy's Nightmares is a show by Krueger in which he says Scissorhands is stuck in that world as Krueger is the entertainer for this fight.) Straight up playa in Mortal Kombat and earn the high score as the gamer (Straight Up Playa is to be a Huge Rapper and a word on word play for Player as in someone who plays Video Games. Freddy Krueger was a DLC chracter in 2011's Mortal Kombat. This also references the death of Spencer in Nightmare on Elm Street 6: Freddy's Dead where he kills Spencer in Video Game form as he earns the score of 99999 in which he replies "What do you know, I beat my high score.", Freddy is basically saying he'll earn the high score in the game he's in.) Bit of advice Log, you don't wanna mess with me (Freddy warns Wolverine not to mess with him.) Or I'll possess your body, don't believe me? Ask Jesse! (In Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge, Freddy posses the body of Jesse in which he'll do the same to Wolverine if he messes with him.) Take on me Wolvie! And i'll bring you to a better comic instead (In Nightmare on Elm Street: The Dream Child, Freddy takes Mark Gray into the comic book world and turns him into a black and white drawing similiar to the A-Ha song, Take on Me. Freddy tells Wolverine to bring it on as he will bring him to a better comic book instead saying that The Wolverine comics suck.) Where i'll flatten you out and rip your paper to shreds! (In The Dream Child, Freddy turns Mark flat as he uses his claws to rip him to shreds in which he'll do the same to Wolverine.) Bringing in needles out if Freddy can get any crueler (In Nightmare on Elm Street 3: The Dream Warriors, Freddy uses Needles for claws in which he'll use to show his evil.) Ponce on this Wolverine like my name's Freddy Cougar (A pun as Krueger for the animal, Cougar, in which he'll ponce the pun of Wolverine with the animal, Wolverine.) You join The X-Men and later The Avengers (Wolverine joined The X-Men and The Avengers.) But then both teams split which then made it worse (The X-Men and The Avengers went up against eachother in a few storylines which is worse for Wolverine as he is a part of both teams.) Take down your cartoon cause i'm on the television (Wolverine was a part of several X-Men cartoons, this also references Nightmare on Elm Street 3: The Dream Warriors as he kills Jennifer as a Television.) and I doubt that you can defeat an Dream Demon (Freddy Krueger gained powers by Dream Demons in which he doubts Wolverine could defeat.) I was a child killer before but now i'm even more deadly (Before his death, Freddy was a child killer but since his death and powers gained, he is now even more deadly.) Cause I'll be burning you and Elm Street at the 3rd Degree! (Freddy will burn down Wolverine and Elm Street similiar to how he died from 3rd Degree Burns.) 'Wolverine:' Freddy please, I don't think you can do any better (Wolverine doubts that Freddy could do better than Scissorhands.) First Emo Boy and now this guy in a Christmas Sweater (he then proceeds to call Scissorhands an Emo kid and compares Freddy's shirt to a Christmas Sweater.) Compared to my claws, Yours look like a rusty pair of pliers (Pliers are a tool to hold objects firmly however Wolverine says compared to his claws, Freddy's claws look like a rusty pair of pliers basically Wolverine says his claws are better.) I've been ripped by The Hulk you couldn't handle The Flyers (Wolverine has been ripped but survived by The Hulk, a powerful character in Marvel, while Freddy lost to Jason Voorhees in Freddy VS Jason who Wolverine his hockey looks to The Philadelphia Flyers, a hockey team.) Cause when Friday The 13th comes around, Jason gives you bad luck (Friday The 13th is a day for bad luck but it's also the series Jason comes from. Wolverine says every Friday The 13th, Jason will defeat Freddy because...) When those Dream Warriors take on this Fedora wearing schmuck! (Another group called The Dream Warriors, a teenage group from Nightmare on Elm Street 3: The Dream Warriors, also fight against Freddy who wears a fedora. A Schmuck is a foolish person.) You're not that scary Fred, You could doubt you could haunt Sesame Street (Wolverine doesn't call Freddy scary as he says he couldn't haunt another known street known as Sesame Street, a kids show that features muppets teaching letters and numbers.) I'm the best at what I do and that's having A Nightmare on Elm Street Beat! ("I'm the best at what I do" is the most famous Wolverine quote in which he also references Freddy's series, A Nightmare on Elm Street. Wolverine is saying the best at what is does is beating Freddy in a rap battle.) '-' (Snikt) (Wolverine points his claws at the announcer.) You better not have any clawed wearing guys cause I don't wanna have to fight Shredder or Vega, YOU GOT THAT! (Wolverine doesn't want anymore suprise 3rd party clawed beings such as TMNT's Shredder and Street Fighter's Vega.) Category:Rap Meanings Category:Season 3 Category:Wolverine VS Edward Scissorhands